


The Times Without You is Time Wasted

by panna_c0tta



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Champions League, Chelsea FC, Fluff, Football, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Real Madrid CF, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_c0tta/pseuds/panna_c0tta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando arrives in Madrid and everybody wants a piece of him. but he wants a piece of someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Times Without You is Time Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> I realized Fernando was in Madrid and Sergio was there as well. my mind put two and two together, i got very excited and this happened.

***

They had barely arrived in Madrid when Fernando’s phone decided to be a pain in the ass. The incessant buzzing of the device started at the airport when the private plane bringing the Chelsea Fc footballers to Madrid for their away game against Athletico Madrid landed.

 

Fernando decided to ignore the buzzing in his pocket because he had a press conference planned with Athletico Madrid officials and some of the fans who wanted to see him. It’s like a lost son coming home and everyone wanted to get a piece of him but he also wants to say hello and a big thank you to the people that shaped his career.

 

He dint want to distract his attention from what was to come.  
Having convinced himself that it couldn't be that important because everyone who would be calling or texting him was in the plane with him and Juan already texted him “Goodluck mate” earlier, he decided to ignore the buzzing in his pocket.

 

 

***

 

The moment Fernando stepped into the bus Oscar’s loud voice was like a welcome package, asking him to take care of the buzzing in his pocket because they’ve all had enough. That was when Fernando realised that he hadn’t been the only one that was enduring it. Right on cue a single buzz came in. Fernando decided it was time to check his phone since they were already on their way to the hotel.

 

20 missed calls and 1 message form sassyramos. Which read “been trying to reach you for over 2 hours. Please call me or text me back when you get this”

 

Fernando’s face lit up immediately without his knowledge. His emotions took over and his face turned a deep shade of pink, he could feel his cheeks burning with excitement and immediately felt pathetic that he is blushing like a crazy school girl being woo’ed behind the classroom walls over a text message.

 

He composed himself to avoid attention because he has very nosy teammates who seem to know everything about anything. Fernando found a window sit close to the back of the coach and settled upon it while he replied to Sergio’s text.

 

**Nando 2:15pm** : _“was having a conference meeting with Jose Luis Caminero and some athletico fans, couldn’t answer the phone”_

 

**Sassyramos 2:17pm** : _“oh I get it, golden boy has arrived everybody wants to see him. You’re in high demand... well, they are not the only one’s dying to see you. I have ran out of patience that’s why when i heard you were in Madrid i just needed to come get you”_

 

**Nando 2:19 pm** : _“dying to see me huh? Well i’m eager to see you too it’s been too long... lol @come get you...why? Do i look like a kid that needs to be collected from play day?”_

 

**Sassyramos 2:20pm:** _“lol I dint mean it that way but i need to see you before your game tomorrow, text me your hotel address and room number”_

Fernando thinks about that for a while before he replies

 

**Nando 2:24pm** : _“I don’t think that’s a good idea. The press found out where we are staying and they are just taking pictures frome every corner and mou said no visitors in the hotel, he wants everyone to focus. He’s still mad about sunderland he is just better at hiding his anger these days people dont know what he is really feeling”_

 

” **Sassyramos 2:25pm:** _“well I have to see you, at least spend some time with you_

 

**Nando 2:26pm:** _give me an address and i’ll come find you. Assuming you want to see me you must be close by. Btw this is my second home so just send me an address._

***

When they got to the hotel and everyone had settled in, Fernando quickly slipped into a non team attire to make it difficult for him to be spotted in the streets of Madrid. Fernando put on a comfortable pair of blue jeans that looked a little acid washed on the sides with a dark grey body hug knit top that had a large crinkled neckline. The outfit was capped by tucking his jeans into a leather boot with the laces undone. Coming from London he wasen't thinking about where he was going, those were the least warm things he packed.

 

Fernando looked like he just stepped out of a fashion catalogue or a Michael Bastian commercial. He wanted to look comfortable in what he was wearing but he also wanted to look irresistible. He hasen’t seen Sergio in a long while, but seeing him today he had to look great, he wanted Sergio to not be able to take his eyes off him, he just wanted Sergio’s full attention.

 

*  
When the taxi came to a halt, Fernando realised that the address Sergio had texted him was actually a restaurant. For some reason he thought it was going to be a hotel or somewhere private but the sign clearly stated restaurant.

 

The place dint look familiar to Fernando, one would think growing up around here he would know everywhere but he didnt. The place looked as though it’s been through a couple of modifications and different owners over the last couple of years.

 

But he did recognise road and knows there is a hotel on the next free way, which is a 5 minutes drive. Fernando suddenly felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment, he doesn't know why he keeps thinking about a hotel room and picturing a bed.

 

*  
It wasn't difficult to spot Sergio when he stepped into the restaurant. Sergio was at the bar wearing khaki combat shorts that were a little below the knee exposing his calf and the strength in his tanned legs. He had on a simple black t-shirt with white prints in front spelling out “be mine”, his outfit was brought together by the black adidas high top with patterned white soles. But what made everything better was the wide smile Sergio had on his face when he saw Fernando.

 

Fernando starred him down taking everything in as he walked up to where Sergio was sitting and grinning at him. Sergio had also made an effort to look good and impress Fernando while also trying to be comfortable and casual, in all he looked hot as hell and Fernando couldnt wait to hold him.

 

When he got to where Sergio was, Sergio grabbed him almost immediately crushing him in a bear hug. They rocked from side to side holding tight unto each other with their faces pressed against the others neck. Fernando sniffed in the familiar Dolce and Gabbana Light Blue, Sergio’s favourite perfume, which he’s been using since forever and it brings back so many memories as he snuggles more into Sergio.

 

“it’s been so long... i’ve missed you so much” Sergio whispered in Fernando’s ears with the most sincere breath of relief Fernando has heard tightening his grip around the older man.

Fernando released his grip and looked Sergio in the eye “too long... i don’t know how we do it but this is better” Fernando goes back to hugging the defender.

 

They really don't know how they do it, long distance is none of their strong points, but they somehow make it work. They try so hard to see each other but playing in different leagues is like a curse on their relationship. Despite all the misfortunes somehow they’ve stayed together all these years keeping in touch which ever way they can.

 

But it’s moments like this that make everything worth it, moments Where they can be in each others arms and nothing else matters, they hold each other and all they feel is security and comfort.

 

“I think we should let go now, we are gaining an audience” Fernando whispered noticing the people that have started looking at them and wandering what was going on.

 

They quickly stepped away from each other smiling because they dint really care who saw but if people kept looking and realised it was Fernando Torres he would be ambushed by fans and Fernando doesnt know how to say no to his fans, he gives everyone attention because he is grateful for their support.

 

“Let’s go to our table” Sergio tells Fernando turning into a corner like he was going behind the bar but turns into another area of the restaurant, Fernando trailing behind. It was a closed section that had been reserved but it was big enough to host 25 people.

 

“We have a table?” Fernando glared, both surprised and excited

 

“Yes we do... we are on a DATE”

 

Sergio says stressing the last word for emphasis while he pulled out a chair for Fernando on one of the tables that had candles and was arranged ready for A DATE.

 

“A date? this is different and I like it” Fernando says smiling mischievously

 

Sergio burst out laughing the minute he understood what Fernando was getting at. All the time they’ve met in the past, it’s always been straight forward. They usually meet in a hotel where they just fuck each other's brains out or he fucks Fernando in the airport bathroom while they suck face or Fernando gives him head in a restaurant, or that one time when they jerked each other off in the car.

 

“We will get to that”

 

Sergio winks at Fernando who started to turn a deep shade of pink again

“But right now I want to spend some time with you outside the bedroom”

 

***

They talk and laugh through the courses, exchanging stories about their teams and what had been going on, their wins and their shortcomings. They bring each other up to date on personal life, they even discuss Juan’s departure and Sergio made a joke about him loosing his fuck buddy to De Gea and it was just laughs and joke onward. By the time they were done with their dessert Sergio excused himself and left Fernando wandering.

 

He came back with a large black gift bag.  
When Fernando saw Sergio coming with the bag he dint know what to expect; Sergio is never spontaneous, he likes routine and everything works just fine but today he’s just been breaking protocol.

 

“What’s that” Fernando says the moment Sergio is sited again, smiling like a 4year old trying so hard not to show any teeth.

 

“Your present, open it” Sergio replied staring at Fernando like he was thinking of things to do to him.  
Fernando caught Sergio looking at him and smiles.

 

“Don't look at me like that” Fernando upbraided shyly

 

“Like how” Sergio does it even more, licking his lips and then smiling

 

“Like you are about to do things to me” Fernando says a bit shy holding onto the bag and looking into it. God! He sounds like a horny virgin, but he can’t take that back now, he already said it.

 

“Oh yes babe, I am about to do A LOT of things to you...but your present first” Sergio replied laughing. Fernando joined in but got serious as he brought out three different boxes and looked at Sergio in shock. Fernando looked from Sergio to the boxes for 2 minutes without making any move that depicted he was going to touch the boxes.

 

“Happy Birthday and Happy Valentine baby” Sergio says pushing the presents towards Fernando’s edge of the table.

 

Fernando couldn't believe this.  
“But its Easter” Fernando tried to justify why he shouldn’t get presents because he really doesn’t know what else to say.

 

“Yeah, I know it’s Easter, that’s why i got this today” Sergio separates one of the boxes from the others and smiles back at Fernando.

 

Fernando can’t believe Sergio got him a valentine present and kept it, he bought him a birthday present and also kept it till they met and now he fucking gets an Easter present, how thoughtful. He is supposed to be the thoughtful one with the tricks but it’s like he doesn't even care.

 

“Now I feel like a dick, i dint get you anything, am sorry” Fernando’s face started to go long

 

Sergio grabbed Fernando’s hand and caressed it soothingly  
“Hey, I don’t need a present, you are here. That is the greatest birthday present you can give to me. Just coming here to be with me is enough, seeing and holding you is more than enough for me”

 

“But i came because of the athletico-chelsea game”

 

“Why are you trying to ruin my moment?” Sergio says all dramatic and Fernando lost his composure.

 

He laughed so hard and just stared at his lover with much admiration. Sergio is making himself believe that Fernando flew all the way for him and Fernando is raining on his parade.

 

“Ha...ha, i’m sorry i just feel shitty for getting you nothing”

 

“Stop complaining i am fine, just open them.”

 

*

 

Fernando goes straight for the one that is supposedly his valentine present first. He decided to open them in order. It was a light brown leather cufflinks case which contained 4 sets of personalised gold and silver patterned football cufflinks with their initials **_SF_** on it written in italics.

 

“These are so cool, I don’t know what to say, it’s got our initials on it” Fernando says to Sergio genuinely fascinated by how much trouble Sergio had to go through to get these made. “I really love this, thanks”

 

“Keep going, there is more” Sergio encouraged Fernando to open more presents

 

Fernando opened the other box, his birthday present and revealed a bespoke wrist watch. Looking at it, it was obvious that its one of a kind and this is the only existing one. Fernando removed the leather wrist watch from its case and read what was engraved on the band **_“the times without you is time wasted”_** Fernando looked at Sergio and he could see the way Sergio was looking at him with so much passion and all he could do was be grateful that this amazing man in front of him is in love with him. He was going to put the wrist watch it away when Sergio stopped him.

 

“that’s not all it says” Sergio took the watch and opened the battery area like a locket revealing a black and white passport style picture of the two of them kissing with an inscribed **_S &F2G3DA43VA_**. He handed it back to Fernando and made the striker dumbfounded. Fernando didn’t know how to react, it was perfect. The most thoughtful gift he’s ever received.

 

The inscription in the wrist watch followed the same pattern of how they write **_“Sergio and Fernando together forever_** ” to each other; a pattern that started when they first met and were keeping their relationship a secret, hiding from friends and team mates. Seeing this he just didn’t know what else to say.

 

“Sergio this is beautiful, it is amazing. I am so excited, I don’t know if you see that but I am… I just want to hold you and never let go because you are perfect. Thank you”

 

Fernando wiped a little tear with the back of his hand because Sergio’s perfect gifts and words drove him to tears. Sergio watched him with his wide smile, showing off his ivory teeth and a sexy crinkle sitting at the side of both his eyes.

 

“I hit the jackpot when I met you; I have to show you that somehow. Make you know you mean the world to me because I don’t get the chance to tell you that everyday. I want you to know that even though we are miles away you will always be in my heart because I love you” Sergio says to Fernando taking his again hand in his and caressing the exposed skin.

 

“I love you too”

 

*  
Fernando grabbed the third present and opened it. The moment he saw the content of the third package he started laughing. He knows his boyfriend. He might be cute and dreamy but he is mischievous and tactical. He knew this was coming but he didn’t know when or how but this is perfect. The box contained a key card, which he is assuming is a room that Sergio had got for them to spend some quality time together. He pulled out a small bottle of lube decorated with ribbons and a roll of condoms.

 

“This is perfect” Fernando says wheezing with laughter. “Well?” Sergio asked him pointing to his shirt which Fernando had noticed earlier and he just shook his head in admiration. Sergio planned everything right down to sex.

 

***

 

They couldn’t wait to get to the room Sergio had secured for them before they started ripping each others clothes off. In the elevator, Sergio slipped his hand around Fernando grabbing the striker from behind.

Sergio nuzzled into Fernando’s neck, kissing and licking at the exposed skin; the feeling of Sergio’s beard on his neck made Fernando chuckle while he spoke.

 

“Stop it” the striker replied between giggles wriggling around to stop the younger man from touching him with his beard. The little giggling sounds he was making, was like a welcome treat for his boyfriend. Sergio immediately slid one hand beneath Fernando’s knit top, caressing his pecs and pulling Fernando’s body into his arms. But quickly extricated himself from Fernando when they got the floor they were to get off because there was noise in the background.

 

*

Immediately they were inside the room Sergio grabbed Fernando by the neck of his knit wear and pulled him to the bed. Sergio sat down at the edge of the bed and pulled Fernando on top of him, causing the older man to be on top of his thighs in a kneeling position. He quickly pulled of his boots so Fernando would be more comfortable

 

“Up” Sergio says insistently holding the hem of Fernando’s jumper. Fernando put his hands in the air and let himself get undressed by Sergio. Once his chest was exposed Sergio launched in, dropping wet kissed all over Fernando’s chest. He licked at Fernando’s left clavicle sucking down on the bone.

 

Sergio traced his tongue down to Fernando’s nipple, He flicked his tongue at the hard bud and Fernando moaned deeply arching his back in the process. Sergio held on to Fernando by the waist using his tongue and lips to torture Fernando’s nipples. Sergio released the left nipple then moved to adorn the right in the same manner as the left.

 

Fernando being filled with sensation, started to move his hips. He rocked his hips against Sergio’s thigh grazing his rear on the Madridsta, hardening his shaft. It was Sergio’s turn to moan. His grunt was deep and demanding, he could feel his penis responding in his shorts as it began to grow tighter.

 

Fernando smiled at Sergio lustfully because he could feel the effect of his actions on Sergio. He could feel the full erection poking his bottom. He could feel Sergio’s rod throbbing beneath him and all he wants to do is touch it but Sergio is having none of it.

 

Fernando tried to sneak an arm between them to touch Sergio’s erection and Sergio swat his hands away. He stood up with Fernando attached to his lap. Fernando quickly wrapped his legs around Sergio for support. Sergio being strong and well built, it was easy for him to lift Fernando and position him on the bed where he wanted him.

 

Sergio goes straight for Fernando’s Jeans. If he was going to be teased by Fernando’s perfect bubble butt, he had to be able to touch some skin. Sergio pulled the Jeans off Fernando at ago, it wasn’t skinny so it dint take time to get off.

 

Fernando lay on the bed with just his white briefs and all Sergio could do was wonder when Fernando started wearing briefs. Fernando is a boxer brief person but Sergio can’t complain, the view is better that he could have ever imagined. The briefs are showing the entire outline of Fernando’s dick and his butt cheeks are peeking out of the side of his briefs.

 

“Fuck you’re hot”

 

Sergio says standing at the edge of the bed playing with his penis through his pants. He watched as Fernando opened his legs wider and motions for him to come on. Sergio shed his shorts and top in record time, stepping of his shoes before lowering himself on the bed like he is being controlled with a remote.

 

Sergio settled himself between Fernando’s widened thighs, he could feel Fernando’s tender bulge pulsing against his stomach, while he edged on to capture his lips. He positions his body is such a way that his penis overlays Fernando’s and they grind against each other if he moved.

 

It was their first kiss in a long time but everything was familiar, Sergio recognised the thin upper lip and the succulent lower lip of Fernando and Fernando could never forget the full round lips of his lover. It didn’t feel strange, it wasn’t new, and it was rather missed, calming and nostalgic. It rekindled old feeling and made them yearn for each other.

 

Sergio knows how Fernando likes being kissed and vice versa so they set to pleasure each other. Sergio pushed his tongue through the older mans mouth, making contact with his tongue. Their tongue rolled against each other until Sergio captured Fernando’s tongue and sucked with great intent.

 

Whilst kissing Fernando Sergio’s hand began to travel. He pushed Fernando’s briefs down to his knee and kicked it off with his feet. Sergio liked the feel of Fernando’s bare form under him, the way his skin felt. He let his hand rove over Fernando, touching and groping everything in his way.

 

“Let me see”  
Sergio whispered against Fernando’s lips horny as hell. Fernando looked at him with his pupils blown his lower lips red and puffy from where Sergio had been sucking on it. Fernando knows what Sergio is asking and he can’t wait. Fernando did as he was told; he was going to show Sergio. Fernando took a kneeling position and the bed with is face resting on the pillow and his ass in the air.

 

“Fuck” Sergio breath out silently like he didn’t want Fernando to hear him. His Penis was as hard as a rock with pre-cum dripping on his thigh, but he is ready to pleasure Fernando. Sergio looked at Fernando’s set bottom and licked his lips.

 

It was firm and well rounded, hairless and full to squeeze and his entrance looked welcoming. Sergio put his middle finger in his mouth to lube it up, he went further to draw tiny circles on Fernando’s entrance before pushing his finger in. **_“uhhhmm!”_** Fernando let out a moan of pleasure and Sergio continued to push in.

 

Sergo pulled out and continued the process with two fingers, fucking Fernando with his fingers. He knew Fernando would be tight after such a long time but he dint expect him to be so tight and he dint want to hurt him so he had to take his time to prepare him. Sergio pulled out and went in with three fingers this time, folding them together in a circular motion to get a rounded feel.

 

Fernando moaned really loudly, like he was in pain but started to push his ass back against Sergio’s fingers urging him on. Sergio wriggled his fingers around, occasionally moving them in a scissor like manner inside Fernando to stretch him open. Sergio continued the motion while Fernando kept moaning helplessly till he felt like Fernando has been stretched enough.

 

.  
“Fuck me please” Fernando begged biting his pillow.

 

Fernando lost all composure when Sergio replaced his fingers with his tongue. Sergio licked at the ring of muscle and pocked his tongue into the sensitive tissue  
when Fernando relaxed his hole.

 

_**“arrr…uuurrr…huuhhmm”**_ Fernando kept moaning as Sergio started to make out with his hole like its his lips, Licking and making kissing sounds

 

“Please” Fernando breathes out again begging Sergio to give him what he’s waited all this months to get.

 

*

Sergio stood up from his position and goes to the door where Fernando had dropped his gifts. He quickly fished out the bottle of lube and the role of condoms.

 

He returned to the bed and found Fernando on his back. Fernando’s legs were wide open exposing his throbbing pink hole,his penis was hard and read to be spill its seed, his lips were swollen and a deep red colour, his eyes could barely stay open and he kept breathing hard, trying to relax from what he just went through in Sergio’s hands.

 

Sergio’s dick began to sting, watching Fernando and seeing the state he is in, is making him so turned on but his penis is already as hard as it can go. He pilled out a condom and slipped it on himself, applying lube over the condom. He crawled up the bed with the lube and kissed Fernando.

 

“You ready” Sergio asked for his permission as he always does. Fernando doesn’t know why he does't it, its not like he would say no but he finds it attractive and adorable because he feels like he is not just a warm hole for Sergio, he cares about him enough to attached all this little things.

 

“Yeah” he answers looking at Sergio in the eye because Sergio’s sex face is the best thing in the world.

 

Sergio lubed Fernando up and soon after he was pushing in. he tried not to go in too deep holding himself back and going slow because although he had stretched him out Fernando was still pretty tight.

 

Sergio thrust in and out grunting as his penis squeezed through the tightness and back out. Sergio slammed in again and Fernando wrapped his legs around the stallions waist.

 

“Keep going” Fernando tells him. Sergio heeds his words and pushed in further.

 

“More “Fernando moaned in pleasure and Sergio kept pushing through until he was balls deep.

 

“Fuucccccck!” you feel so good. Sergio said to Fernando going all in.

 

“Now fuck me” Fernando demands. Grinning at Sergio who had lost his will to function being inside Sergio.

 

*

Sergio leans forward and kisses Fernando’s neck as he start to put some work in his pace, he gets faster and more erratic thrusting in and out of Fernando with more purpose and intent. He bit his lips when he goes balls deep. As the sensation became uncontrollable he stated to go even faster, his thrust became shorter but still faster. Sergio grabbed onto Fernando’s penis stroking him fast and tight, pleasuring his lover.

 

Fernando’s moans filled the room, he screamed incoherent words of English and sexy words of Spanish which was accompanied by Sergio’s occasional grunts and “fuck yeah”…”oh fuck baby”. They keep going at it until Fernando’s moans turned into short breath and Sergio knew he was close.

 

He quickened the pace on Fernando and leaned forward to lick his jugular. Sergio breath hot breaths on Fernando’s neck with his hand firmly attached to Fernando’s penis while he moved in similar motion inside Fernando. Fernando pants fast and heavy for a few minutes and soon he was cumming and shooting his load all over his stomach.

 

Sergio held Fernando by the waist pulling him down and slamming his thighs against Fernando’s butt cheeks, the sound of slapping skins and grunts made the round sound like a brothel but Sergio was close. His balls tighten and his hips stutter as he cries out and then cums inside of Fernando and then slumps on Fernando’s body.

 

*

They dint move till they caught their breath, Sergio pulled out, tied the condom and throws it in the bin before bringing his attention to Fernando who looked wrecked. Sergio smiled at the man he loves watching as he tried to shy away from his gaze.

 

“Stop looking at me like that” Fernando throws the line again and Sergio just laughs.

 

“Like I’ve seen you naked?” they both laugh at the irony of the statement

 

“No dickhead… like you don’t want me to leave” Fernando says smiling but a bit hurt. He knows Sergio and he could see in Sergio’s eyes that he was already dreading his departure. They won’t get to see each other before he’s back in London and then back to being apart.

 

“Please don’t leave” Sergio pulled the sheets over Fernando’s exposed body to keep him cozy

 

“You know I can’t stay, Mourinho would break my kneecaps and leave me on the bench to rot” Fernando says as sincerely as he could “and I have a game tomorrow I realyl have to be with the guys to get ready”

 

Sergio knows how it is before a game, you need everyone to bring in positivity and discuss strategies so you can understand each other in code when you get out there.

 

“I know “

 

Sergio says hugging the striker and kissing him softly.

 

“Could you just stay a couple of hours? As least let’s take a nap together and when you are up, I will drop you at his hotel. Sergio hugged him tighter.

 

The feeling makes Fernando so comfortable all he wants to do is stay.

 

“Okay I’ll stay but I have to be back at the hotel before the night meeting with Mou.

 

“Okay babe…I Love You” Sergio replied excited that Fernando would be with him for a couple more hours, and he gets to hold on to him for a while longer.

 

I Love you too. Fernando replied allowing himself to be curdled by Sergio as they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> attention: i am in desperate need for a BETA... it is so frustrating for me now especially working on IDHYL series. sometimes i write and if i think of editing and proofreading i just abandon it till i have the will power. so if anyone wants to help out message me... thanks.


End file.
